


Contour, edge, rim.

by curiumKingyo



Series: Connor's Guide to the Love and Care of Hank Anderson [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Hank, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sweet/Hot, Top!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Hank has always liked kissing but kissing Connor is an entirely new experience. Part due to the design of his mouth, with the smooth roof and cold teeth, but mostly it is due to Connor's zeal and enthusiasm. The android takes every aspect of their relationship to the extreme, eager to please and explore not only their new bond but also his own new boundaries as a deviant.





	Contour, edge, rim.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there must be a fuck ton of arts of Connor rimming Hank, but [this one](https://twitter.com/ky_rosh/status/1038583172697608192), in particular, was the inspiration for this fic!

Connor's mouth makes justice to his status as “state-of-the-art”, everything about it makes Hank think that people at CyberLife had a lot of time in their hands. The shape and color of his lips are beautiful and the way they move when Connor speaks is perfection. His teeth are mostly for looks, to avoid the depths of the Uncanny Valley, but are perfect and white and straight despite serving just a minor role in keeping the structural stability of his face.

But it is in his tongue that the design really shines. Connor's mouth produces a variety of fluids: septic solution for hygiene, analysis suspension to break substances apart, lubricant to keep the joints and moving parts in working order. All of this is produced somewhere in his throat and secreted by his tongue. His tongue that is almost as textured as a cat’s and inconspicuously long, flexible and strong.

Hank has always liked kissing but kissing Connor is an entirely new experience. Part due to the design of his mouth, with the smooth roof and cold teeth, but mostly it is due to Connor's zeal and enthusiasm. The android takes every aspect of their relationship to the extreme, eager to please and explore not only their new bond but also his own new boundaries as a deviant.

Connor loves kissing Hank, and also loves licking the sweat and come from his skin and biting on the thick cords of his neck and sucking bruises on his thighs. Hank thinks Connor still is, and probably will always be, in his oral phase and it serves both of them right.

Their relationship evolves naturally, a constant pull and push between Connor's newly found emotions and Hank's learning how to love and be loved again. The physical aspect comes easily and, step by step, they learn pleasure and satisfaction as well as love.

Their journey is far from finished, and every now and then something new catches Connor’s attention. By now Hank is all too familiar with the face Connor makes when he wants to try something new. He swears the android has watched too many campy family movies because he makes the most stereotypical innocent boy look in these moments and it would be ridiculous if it wasn’t cute.

One slow Saturday afternoon Hank is in the middle of the tedious task of folding socks when Connor casually stands in front of him, that familiar look on his face.

“Hello, Hank”, he says, hands clasped behind his back, a small smile on his face.

“Hello, Connor,” Hank replies with a knowing smirk, already putting the socks aside.

“Yesterday afternoon, when I went to the evidence room I quickly overheard a conversation between Detective Reed and RK900,” Connor says, and Hank winces - Reed and RK’s relationship is something he wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole, but Connor continues his line undisturbed. “And something RK said caught my attention. I didn’t understand it at the moment but I looked for it online and found it to be quite… intriguing.”

Hank knows this game. Connor will not say it just like this, he is luring Hank in with the mystery. The question. What could it be? Hank almost feels bad for how easy he falls for the obvious trap.

“And what was it, Con?”

“Well, not going into specifics,” Connor remember how appalled Hank was when he quoted a direct line from one of Reed and RK’s conversations, “they were talking about rimming.”

Connor makes a dramatic pause in which Hank just looks at him, blinking way too slowly, his brain struggling to block the image of Reed having his ass eaten by RK. When he finally digests the information without causing any further traumas he takes a deep breath and looks back at Connor, prompting him to continue speaking.

“As I said, it intrigued me and it is something I would like to try with you.”

Hank had seen it coming but once it is there, in the open, he still needs a moment to absorb the request. Connor is standing in front of him, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervous energy, his LED spinning very fast. Hank purses his lips, unsure about it.

“Your mouth is a fine and expensive piece of equipment,” he says, scratching his beard and frowning a little, “are you sure you want to put it there?”

He doesn’t expect Connor to smile so brightly at him in reply.

“I want to put my mouth in every piece of you,” he says without a trace of shame. He sits on the bed by Hank’s side and kisses the corner of his mouth softly, feels the temperature rising on Hank’s cheek with the sensors on his lips. “I understand it is a bit of a taboo for humans to do this, but it sounds so… intimate, I want to try it with you.”

Hank touches Connor’s face, feels his smooth skin and the texture of the tiny moles on his cheek. It still amazes him that Connor is here when there is a whole world out there full of people. Connor has gotten very good with expressing himself, both through words and body language, and right now his expression is nothing but earnest and open. There is no catch to this, no mockery or trick.

It appeases Hank’s heart and before he realizes it the idea is not as repulsive as he used to think. He kisses Connor, a light and sweet peck on his lips.

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

Connor’s answering smile is bright as the sun, causing dimples to pop on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he says before stealing another little kiss. “Would you like some help with the laundry?”

“Sure, thanks.”

One thing must be said about Connor, he doesn’t give up on what he wants but he isn’t pushy either. He doesn’t talk about the topic anymore, trusts Hank to address the subject once he is ready. His patience is rewarded a couple weeks later when Hank approaches him, face already pink before he even starts speaking.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about that thing you asked me to do,” he says, going around the topic trying to dissipate some of his awkwardness. “And I am willing to try.”

Connor perks up, eyes shining and smile wide. He was organizing their books on a newly bought shelf but the task gets deleted from his priority list so fast he almost feels bad for the books. He stands up and takes Hank’s hands in his, a discreet but precise way of measuring his heartbeat. It is a little faster than normal but still within healthy parameters. His smile grows wider.

“Really? Can we do this now?”

Hank barks out a laugh, one of his hands slip out of Connor’s grasp to hide his blushing face.

“Damn it, you will ruin me, Con.”

Connor gives him a toothy smile in reply and tugs his hand away from his face.

“Ok, sorry, I didn’t mean to come off so strongly,” he says in a much more controlled tone. “But I can’t deny how excited I am for this.”

Hank shakes his head a little, runs his thumb gently on the curve of Connor’s cheek. They stare at each other for a moment, Hank’s blush deepening the more Connor looks at him.

“I just need to take a shower first.”

“My saliva has antibacterial properties, it won’t be a problem to do it now,” Connor argues, suddenly afraid that Hank could change his mind. Hank shakes his head vehemently.

“No fucking way, Con,” he says, leaving no space for negotiations. “I need this first, okay? You can put Sumo out and wait for me in the bedroom.”

He is bravely sustaining Connor’s gaze as he speaks, a sign of honesty in any human but a particularly strong one for Hank. At the corner of Connor’s vision, he sees the probability of Hank bailing on him dropping significantly. He smiles.

“Ok, don’t take too long, please,” he kisses Hank’s hand before letting him go. Hank marches directly to the bathroom, and Connor whistles to get Sumo’s attention before leading the dog to the backyard.

It is rare for Connor to feel nervous. Despite his deviancy, the sentiment is still too human for him. Also, when you can predict most scenarios with pinpoint accuracy getting nervous becomes a moot point.

At that moment, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Hank’s return, Connor is nervous.

The sensors in his skin prickle and he feels electricity zipping through the wiring just under his plastic chassis. He has run so many predictions, pre-constructions, analyses, and he still doesn’t know what will happen. Every sexual encounter with Hank is so full of new sensations and feelings that it is hard to make accurate previews of what is about to happen.

He is nervous, and he loves it. The thrill and expectations remind him of how much alive he is, not a simple pre-programmed machine anymore. He changes position a few times, wonders if he should undress or not, turns the radio on and then off without really deciding if music would make things better or worse. At last, he decided to keep it off. He doesn’t want any interferences on the sounds Hank will surely make.

The noise of the door closing draws his attention to Hank, who has entered the room wearing just a towel around his hips. His skin is still wet, droplets of water sliding down the lines of his body, getting lost on the soft hairs of his chest and legs. Connor watches, mesmerized, trying to calculate the trajectories of each individual drop. Hank clears his throat after a moment of silence.

“Are you sure you want to continue this?” He asks. Connor senses a spike in his heart rate, a sign that he is nervous. Probably Connor’s silent awe was misunderstood.

“Please, yes,” Connor replies, standing up and quickly crossing the room to get face to face with him. Hank looks down at him, his damp hand cups Connor’s face and gently brings him up for a kiss.

Connor sighs, the rush of information causing his systems to hitch a little. Hank’s mouth is always a delight for him. The texture of his tongue and teeth, the heat and slick of his saliva; Connor’s sensors go haywire with it. He identifies traces of coffee and spiced apples, an unusual combination but one he finds pleasant. He licks into Hank’s mouth with vigor, chasing the taste and reveling in the breathy moans Hank makes.

They kiss, unhurried, for some long minutes. Connor’s hands caress every bit of Hank he can reach, the water still clinging to his skin makes the familiar touch feel like something new. The texture is different, the soft and thick hair clump and drag under Connor’s fingertips. Curious, he deactivates his skin and runs bare fingers on Hank’s warm body.

Hank’s breath is short and labored, Connor feels how hot his skin has turned because of their kissing and caressing each other. He trusts Hank to ask him to stop or slow down if something gets to be too much, he knows Hank expects the same of him, but he likes to keep a pop-up window with Hank’s vitals open at the corner of his vision at all times. Not because he thinks it could be dangerous not to, but because the accurate measure of his heartbeat, blood pressure, and temperature, is the perfect way to keep him always on edge.

Connor pushes up against Hank, pressing him against the closed door. Hank’s heartbeat spikes up and he swallows, hard, under Connor’s lips. The android feels the movement of his throat, bobbing up and down as he grows a little hotter. It is Connor’s cue. He licks Hank’s lips once more and takes a tiny step back.

“You look very handsome,” he says, entirely too honest. Hank’s blush darkens but his heart rate slows down a bit, taking him off the edge for now. “May I take this off?”

Connor hooks his finger on the knot of Hank’s towel, but he doesn’t pull it off yet. Hank’s back is still pressed against the wall, his legs wide apart so Connor can stand between them. Hank timidly tilts his hips up, a silent but unmistakable permission that Connor takes with no hesitation. The towel falls to the floor around their feet. It is one of the new towels, bought by Connor because of how much he liked the color and heavy, thick material of it.

So thick, in fact, that it did a remarkable job of hiding Hank’s erection. As soon as the fabric falls, his cock pops up, almost completely full as a result of their kissing. The blush on his face crawls down his neck and chest as Connor studies him with hungry eyes.

“Turn around,” Connor asks, one hand lightly touching Hank’s hip, palm curving over the swell of his belly. Hank does as he is told, breath suspended and eyes glossy and half-lidded.

Connor gently runs his hand up Hank’s spine, feeling the knobs of each vertebra and the give of muscle and flesh. There was a time Hank would recoil from these soft touches, try and hide from Connor’s immense curiosity about everything human. Now, he welcomes the touch and the gaze so intense it feels like a physical touch over his skin.

Hank’s upper body makes a mute thud as it hits the door. He rests his cheek on the wooden surface and braces his forearms against it. The position makes his spine curve obscenely, his legs once again wide apart, his bottom tilted up and exposed to Connor’s desires.

Connor presses his entire body against Hank, his face on the older man’s neck, his chest tight against his back, his pelvis fit against Hank’s ass. He inhales deeply, the shower had washed away most of Hank’s natural scent but there are traces of it lingering in his skin. He licks the side of Hank’s neck, gathers moisture from the shower and the first hints of sweat on his cat tongue. The design is meant to break crusted or hardened substances more easily - the fact that it makes Hank shiver and moan is just an extra perk.

“Connor…” Hank breaths out harshly, panting already. He had been excited since the moment he decided to accept Connor’s offer that day in the morning, which means he has been stewing on a nervous but thrilling state for hours. He has just gotten hard for real but he already feels a little overworked and Connor’s teasing licks and kisses are not helping at all.

“Yes, Hank?” Connor asks, licking and kissing along his jaw and behind his ear. Hank’s pulse thrums under Connor’s tongue and the android absolutely loves it.

“Please, go on with it,” Hank says, voice deep and dark, just a hint of desperation on it. Connor saves the audio clip to his personal folder before pressing another lingering kiss to Hank’s neck. “Please,” Hank insists, tilts his hips against Connor in a way that makes it impossible for Connor to deny him a second more.

Connor holds Hank down with a hand splayed between his shoulder blades and trails kisses down his back, lower and lower still until he has to kneel between his legs. Hank pants and closes his eyes as he feels Connor’s plastic fingertips slipping down his spine and holding his hips up to adjust the angle.

First, Connor peppers kisses and small bites to the tender fat around Hank’s hips and gut. He kneads the soft flesh and revels in Hank’s hiccupy moans, short and spontaneous. Hank relaxes under the familiar and playful treatment and when Connor licks his sweat he registers the increased levels of serotonin in his system. Smiling, Connor starts to go even lower, trailing the generous swell of Hank’s cheeks with his lips and tongue.

Connor doesn’t eat but he has some very human-like reactions when he sees something appetizing, and right now he is drooling. He pries Hank’s ass cheeks apart and his mouth floods with a mix of analyzing solution and lubricant. An alarm goes off in his CPU as his own internal temperature kicks up a notch.

Hank’s breathing sounds way too loud, wheezing past his clenched teeth as he fidgets under Connor’s scrutiny. Despite his recent shower, Hank is already sweating a little, especially in the tight space between his legs and behind his balls. Connor inhales deeply, the smell of soap, sweat and more than a few traces of precum register in his analyses system. He slips a hand around and grabs Hank’s cock, feels how hot and wet it is.

“You are so hard,” he comments, pressing the words against Hank’s skin. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Feels good already,” Hank’s reply is breathy and low. Connor smiles and squeezes his cock a little before letting it go.

“I want to make you feel better.”

He feels the goosebumps rising on Hank’s skin, feels the shiver and the long exhale. Another spike in the human’s heartbeat but this time it doesn’t go drop back to normal. He’s been on edge for a while now, and as much as Connor wants to make it last he knows Hank tends to feel worn out after some time. Another pop-up fills Connor’s vision, a graph showing the probabilities of engaging in rimming once more in the future. The graph says that if he makes it good for Hank there is an 87% possibility of revisiting the practice in a next encounter.

The task list on Connor’s mind updates automatically. Giving Hank a good time is always a top priority for him but now there is an extended goal involved. Making it good enough to win the right to do it again. Connor might be a deviant but he is still incredibly task-oriented and this one he really wants to succeed in..

Connor kneads Hank’s ass cheeks for a moment more before prying them apart, as far as they will go. The flesh is soft, the skin turns white under Connor’s grip. Hank’s asshole clenches a little, betraying the man’s nerves. Connor leans in and runs his tongue from the top of Hank’s crack down to his taint, feels the fleeting flutter of his hole under his tongue and the answering moan.

The first reaction is positive, so Connor repeats the action but this time he allows his tongue to drag a little longer over the dark red rim, not quite breaching it yet. This time Hank moans a little louder, tilts his hips a little further. Connor takes that as encouragement and starts to lick around his hole, short and rhythmic licks with his cat tongue that make Hank moan and shiver softly.

Connor’s own body is reacting strongly. His cock is hard in his pants and his cooling system is already taking up a good portion of his secondary processing power. His biocomponets are buzzing as a result of the increased temperature and the cooling fans running to compensate for it.

Hank’s hand reaches a hand behind and pats Connor’s head, not pushing him but definitely indicating the direction to continue. Connor takes the soft nudge as a solemn request and buries his face further between Hank’s cheeks. The skin is already slick with his saliva, hot and pliant under his tongue and he pushes the tip of his tongue in.

It breaches Hank’s hole easily, the muscle offering little resistance. Much less than Connor was expecting if he was honest. He thrusts a little more and Hank’s body just continues accepting him in, fluttering around his tongue as his thighs tense beneath Connor’s hands.

“You are already loose,” Connor says, purposely brushing his lips on the puckered skin. “You prepared yourself in the bathroom.”

Hank barks a breathless laugh in response.

“Had to clean thoroughly,” he explains, much to Connor’s amusement.

“I told you it was not necessary,” Connor alternates the word with kisses to Hank’s fluttering hole.

“Well, if you plan on kissing me after yes, it was necessary.”

Connor laughs a little in response but says nothing, choosing to focus on his task instead. His tongue pushes back in but this time he goes all the way. Hank clenches and flutters around him, deliciously hot and soft. Connor’s saliva drips down his chin, pools on the tight space behind Hank’s balls. The wet sounds are loud and lewd, matching Hank’s moans and the whirring of Connor’s cooling fans.

Hank’s muscles tremble beneath his skin and his legs are shaking slightly. Connor gently places his hands on the backs of Hank’s thighs, helping him up as he forced more gasps and moans out of the older man. Hank leans more heavily against the door, one hand braced on the frame and the other pulling on one cheek. It is not the same as Connor shamelessly spreading both of them open but it is enough to ease the access.

Connor is making a voluntary effort not to get lost in his own headspace now. Every reaction he pulls out of Hank is priceless, precious, every moan and gasp and tiny shiver deserves his consideration. Connor is always enamored of Hank’s scent and taste but it is almost unfair how good this small place feels. Hank’s scent at its purest form, masculine and human, untouched by cologne or deodorant, his skin soaked with clean sweat and Connor’s own saliva.

It is too much. Connor thrusts his tongue in and out frantically. It extends way longer than a human’s tongue and reaches inside Hank like nothing else had before. No sex toy or finger or cock has ever felt like that. The cat-tongue texture drags on Hank’s sensitive rim as the appendage squirms inside him, slick and wet. It is not long enough to directly touch Hank’s prostate but it comes close enough that the hints of stimulation start to affect him.

“Fuck… Connor…” Hank breathes, feverish already. He tries his best to hold against the door as Connor pushes his face closer, delves his tongue deeper.

Hank’s cock is bobbing slightly to the rhythm of Connor’s movements. It is red and full, the fat head shiny with copious amounts of precum. The slick runs down the shaft and gathers on the trimmed pubes, its smell seems to permeate the air. Connor holds Hank’s cock, feels the silky skin under his fingers, the smooth glide of plastic over precum.

The noise that leaves Hank is a garbled mix of a moan and what sounds like the word “fuck”. His channel clenches tightly around Connor’s probing tongue and his cock spasm as he comes over Connor’s fingers. Cum drips down his thighs, mixing with Connor’s excessive saliva, and drawing shiny lines on his legs.

Connor moans loudly as his task control register success on his self-appointed assignment, his own orgasm crashing over him.

With a last kitten lick to Hank’s loose and wet hole, Connor finally pulls away. His lips are shiny and kiss-bruised, plump and looking like ripe fruit. He sits back, enjoys the electric currents running up and down his spine, the buzz of his cooling system, the taste of Hank lingering in his tongue. Hank slowly slides down the door, falls to his knees first and then leans back until he is sitting on the floor between Connor’s legs.

Connor holds him, presses kisses against his neck and shoulders until Hank turns his head enough to kiss his lips. They enjoy the silent proximity, sharing soft kisses and light touches until both Hank’s heart and Connor’s core temperature were back to normal.

“I need another shower,” Hanks says in a tone that shows his dissatisfaction. Connor laughs lightly in reply, he presses a fleeting kiss to the corner of Hank’s mouth.

“Or I could lick you clean,” he offers with a smug smile.

Hank groans and lightly slaps his arm.

“You’re disgusting, Connor,” he says with very little heat behind his words. Connor laughs and Hank rises to his feet, groaning at the strain on his knees. He looks down at Connor, sitting on the floor with his legs spread apart and a very obvious wet spot cooling on the crotch area of his pants. “I think you could use a shower too?”

Objectively, Connor could just rinse his face and mouth and remove his cock to wash it on the sink. He even opens his mouth to say so but then he pays closer attention to Hank and he changes his mind immediately. Despite Hank’s words, he has a soft look on his face and he is kinda smiling, the crinkles around his eyes more pronounced than normal.

Connor holds out his hand and Hank hauls him up. Their hands automatically find each other and their fingers slot together perfectly. Getting clean and feeding Hank are Connor’s new priorities, the silent and familiar domesticity give him a great sense of accomplishment.

Connor picks Hank’s towel up and Hank opens the door for them. There is some cum splattered on the door and, with a tiny satisfied smile, Connor adds a cleaning task to his list as they march to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/curiumkingyo) or [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com) and if you are feeling generous, take a look at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) too <3


End file.
